


Guilty

by mooncancer



Series: Unbroken [8]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Angst, Blood and Violence, Choking, Disabled Character, Execution, Imprisonment, M/M, Men Crying, Mental Health Issues, Rape/Non-con Elements, Vomiting, ガウェラン, 高兰
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:42:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23409871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mooncancer/pseuds/mooncancer
Summary: *劫法场失败IF*监禁/强迫/呕吐/窒息/暴力/残酷描写*角色死亡/残疾/精神崩坏注意
Relationships: Gawain | Saber/Lancelot of the Lake | Saber, Lancelot of the Lake | Saber&Guinevere(Fate)
Series: Unbroken [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/917961
Kudos: 8





	Guilty

“有罪。”公爵说。

“有罪。”骑士说。

“有罪。”宫廷内负责洒扫的侍女说。

“有罪。”卡美洛郊外乡下赶来的农夫说，并且鄙夷地朝地上吐了一口唾沫。

人头攒动，整个卡美洛城的民众们都挤到了王宫前的广场上面，将公开的审判庭围得水泄不通。对贵人的审判是庶民们的狂欢，一张张兴奋的激昂的情绪高亢的脸在挤压着，圆张的嘴发出阵阵呼喊声，声音越来越高，越来越整齐。

“有罪！”

骑士们沉默地看向王，等待着她最后的决断。

少女躺在有雕花和天鹅绒帷幕的华丽大床上，深陷在丝绸被褥和羽毛的靠枕里面，她的肢体细瘦得几乎看不见了，就像秋天的一截枯枝被落叶掩埋。曾经闪闪发亮的金发，曾经充满光泽和青春活力的白皙肌肤，现在都干枯、发黄、发黑，呈现出恹恹的死气。

夏日的草地上花朵已经开放了呀。少女的长兄坐在她的床头，一边用左手慢慢地削着苹果，一边以温柔的语气不停为她讲述着外面的故事。初夏和煦的阳光从窗户照射进来，因为房间太深，只能温暖床前的一小块地毯。

从少女躺在床上的位置看出去，可以看见长得高高的树木，枝头的颜色从新绿变成浓阴。兄弟们会把她抱到轮椅上，推着她在窗户前走动，侍女们也会为她调整靠背的位置，让她被固定在这一方小窗前的世界，能够稍微变换一下视角。即使如此，她也没有办法看到城堡下的草地，和更远处的街市、原野、河流、森林与群山。

侍女们安静无声地在房间里穿梭，并不是因为害怕噪音会激怒床上的病人。在所有瘫痪了的不幸的人当中，她们的小姐一定是脾气最好的那一个。正因如此，只是看着，只能看着，就让人忍不住觉得难过。

高文削好了苹果，又擦出来一小碗果泥，舀起一小勺送到妹妹唇边。加雷斯张开口，慢慢地咀嚼着。那双明亮的绿眼睛里泛起笑意。

“好甜。”她含糊不清地说。

黑骑士的长枪只一击就将她从马上打落，跌在地上撞断了脖颈。她再也无法站起来了，再也不能挽起裙子爬上树去，大笑着摇下一地苹果，然后张开手臂，飞扑进等待着她的哥哥怀里。那曾经挥舞着长枪的白皙双手已经枯萎了，那曾经有力地夹着马腹的修长双腿已经枯萎了，那刚刚展现出少女窈窕身段的身躯也已经枯萎了。头部以下的躯体成为一块死肉，无法动弹，也没有任何知觉，在侍女为她擦拭身体的时候，她惊讶地发现自己十六岁的骨骼、肌肉和皮肤，都像老人一样开始萎缩。

只有那双眼睛还是明亮的，充满少女活泼的生命力，仍然会因为吃到甜甜的水果、因为能够和兄长共度一个下午的时光，就像小狗一样欣喜异常。

但欢乐的时光总是短暂的。高文原本就是王选定的继承人，如今虽然不能再上战场，却担负起了辅佐官的职责，和重建圆桌的重任。树木的影子缓慢地移动着，越过垂着幔帐的床柱，他得走了，去主持下午的裁判庭。

“我得走了。”他放下空碗，对妹妹说。“明天中午再来看你。”

加雷斯点点头。

当他转身走向门外的时候，身后突然传来少女急切的喊声。

“高文卿！……哥哥！”

他僵硬地停住脚步，回过头去。

少女用紧张、急切、甚至有些惶恐的眼神凝视着他，如此热切的目光，像是下一秒就要跳起来扑进高文怀里。如果她还能动弹的话，她一定会这样做的吧。跳起来，抓住高文的衣角，像只撒娇的小狗一样缠着他，真心地向他恳求。

但现在她只能用眼神和话语，来代替肢体动作做这样的事情。

“哥哥，不要杀掉兰斯洛特。”

少女恳求道。

王做出裁决的次日，不贞的王后的死刑，就被迅速地执行了。

奥克尼家的兄弟们受命前去守卫法场，高文本可以拒绝的，但他年轻的弟妹们还没有这样的资格。加雷斯一脸悲伤和倔强，固执地声称即使国王做出了有罪的判决，她也绝不相信兰斯洛特大人会做出背叛国王的事情，因此她将不会携带盔甲与武器前往法场。她过于决绝的态度，让高文感到一丝不祥的忧虑。

兰斯洛特依然不知所踪，曾发誓效忠于他的骑士们正在偷偷地从卡美洛离开，这也让高文察觉到了其中的凶险。兰斯洛特明天一定会来的。高文皱着眉头，擦拭他的长枪。火刑柱已经在广场的中心竖立了起来，乌鸦仿佛嗅到了血和腐尸的气息，成群鼓噪着飞来，黑云一样盘旋在他们头上。

他不是十六岁的少女，不会把自己和弟妹们的性命寄托在对兰斯洛特能够保持理智的信任上。我比谁都更了解你，高文想。我知道你和王后是清白无辜的，也知道你遇到这样的事情一定会发疯，一定会不顾一切地来救她。可是这有什么用呢？国王——不，是不列颠的人民判决你们有罪，连国王也无法违逆它。

既然王后的死刑已然不可更改，高文希望能够尽量将损失减轻到最小。

至少，不要让兰斯洛特做出不可挽回的事情来。

但他还是低估了兰斯洛特的决心和疯狂。

沉重的钟声响起，黑骑士纵马冲进围观的人群，在鲜血和尖叫声当中杀开一条道路，黑色的重甲和骑枪将马与骑士包裹成死神收割生命的镰刀，尸体直挺挺地倒下去，血、脑浆、残肢肉片和内脏四处飞溅，还带着体温的骨头与肉被践踏进泥土里，乌鸦们欢喜地高声怪叫着，俯冲下来。

刑场上一瞬间就完全陷入了混乱，四面八方都是人在尖叫，在逃跑。不知道有多少跟随着兰斯洛特的人，又都是从哪些方向冲了进来，有些卫兵们在勇敢地和他们作战，但一转眼就被砍倒，消失在惊惶乱窜的无数条腿下面。

“不要和兰斯洛特接战！维持秩序！疏散人群！”

高文随手抓住一个想要冲上去的士兵对他怒吼，然后将他扔向一边。得把挤在法场上的守卫们撤下来，他想。只有自己能够暂时抵挡住发了疯的兰斯洛特，但是挤在这里的士兵和平民实在是太多了！王后那边暂且可以不管，如果兰斯洛特的人救出了她倒也是一件好事，但现在不能让他再这样疯狂地砍杀下去了！加雷斯和加荷里斯应该也在场，高文四处张望，却只看到一片混乱的人群。

他的手心发冷，麻木地贴着冰凉的手套，高文吞咽了一口口水，纵马向前，艰难地尽量不去踩踏那些在地上辗转呻吟的伤者们。兰斯洛特不在乎这些，他咆哮着向他冲来，黑色的头盔下面溢出凶暴的血光，发出野兽一样的、噩梦般的嚎叫。

“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊——————————”

嘶哑的吼声当中没有任何可以称之为语言的可以沟通的意义，从喉咙里面吐出血来，然后将腥热的鲜血也作为武器投掷到对手脸上。兰斯洛特凶狠地朝他冲过来，举起长枪对准他的心脏，过于黏稠而发黑的血迹沿着他的枪尖一路往下滴，铁锈味的血块凝结在他的盔甲缝里，他头盔的羽毛上，他的黯淡无光的长剑、缰绳和双手上。他已经杀掉了所有敢于挡在他道路上的人，他还会杀掉一切阻止他去拯救王后的人。即使阻挡在他面前的人是加雷斯，是高文。

“呜啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊————————————”

他没有办法战胜兰斯洛特，在那枪尖距离他还有数百尺的时候高文就立即做出了判断。此时此刻，他在为守卫不列颠的律法和王的威严而战，而兰斯洛特呢，他发了疯，只是一心一意地想要救出一个无辜的女人，即使他已经为此杀死了上百个同样无辜的人。

但现在高文并不需要胜利。

他深吸一口气，挺起长枪，纵马出击，枪尖同样对准了兰斯洛特的胸甲。

数百尺的距离在马蹄下转瞬而过。

他在错马的最后关头将长枪的角度朝下移。

两名骑士以骏马全力奔驰的速度对冲，借助马力用沉重的骑枪或长剑给对方致命一击的时候，命中率其实是很低的。即使是一名从小在马背上长大、下过数十年苦功的骑士，在高速运动中能刺中人体的概率也不到一半。但如果把目标换成马，命中率就能再提高一半。

而马的身位总是突出在骑士前方的。

而且马毕竟是动物，不管接受了怎样的训练，在受到致命伤害时，是不可能还保持姿态和冲刺的步调，让马背上的骑士完成攻击的。

马往往还没有那么好的重甲。

这种战术算不上光明正大，在圆桌骑士们活跃的时代也还没有流行起来。但高文学习过它、练习过它，他意识到在某些时候这会有用，能帮助他赢得战斗、完成王交付给他的任务、或是——

猛烈、声嘶力竭，被长枪捣碎了心脏的马匹发出最后一声挣扎的哀嚎，它就像是自己撞上了高文的枪尖，直贯心脏。与此同时高文拼命地将身体朝左侧倒下去，躲开对面刺过来的长枪。

吸饱了鲜血的枪尖竟然是温暖的。

长枪挟带着马匹奔跑的千钧之力，如雷霆般从高文右边肩膀上擦过，捣碎了钢铁的盔甲和他的肩胛骨，如果是正面命中的话这一击就会将他的身体撕成两半。我的右手废了，高文冷静地想。但他从马上翻下滚开躲避的动作却没有丝毫间断。不用去看他也知道伤口一定是血肉狼藉，但奇怪的是并没有疼痛传来，仅有灼热的触感。

或者是温暖。

兰斯洛特的马是向前栽倒的，将他颠了出去。高文落地之后一时没看见兰斯洛特在哪，他顶着一身盔甲艰难而狼狈地从地上爬起来，拄着剑四下张望。肩膀还是不痛，但奇妙的是四周传来的尖叫和呼喊声都变得一会近一会远，眼睛里面进了血，他看不太清楚了。

他也不知道兰斯洛特是从哪儿冒出来的。他没有拿剑，赤手空拳，一瘸一拐的姿势别扭，至少也是断了几根骨头。黑骑士的头盔不见了，紫色的长发凌乱，因为浸透了鲜血而发黑，他的眼睛充血，燃烧着红色的凶光，咬牙切齿地嘶吼着，朝高文扑过来。

“……兰斯洛特……”

“啊、啊啊啊啊啊——！”

他想要掐死他吗？想要徒手扭断高文的脖子，咬开他的喉管，狼吞虎咽地饮下鲜血。他在憎恨他吗？还是只是绝望，像困在牢笼里的猛兽一样绝望地挣扎、徒劳地搏斗，乞求他能够让出一条路来。

高文在和兰斯洛特扭打的间隙回头去看，广场中心的柴堆上，已经升起了高高的黑烟。

烟柱贯穿了天空上的阴云，乌鸦们聒噪着四散纷飞开来，人体被烧焦的刺鼻气味和着浓重的血腥气息飘过来了。

没有任何奇迹发生。

整齐划一的马蹄声从四面八方传来，砍杀嘶喊之声渐渐消失了，民众们的惊慌奔逃和哭喊也逐渐停止。国王紧急调动的骑士们终于赶到，他们镇压了刑场上各处的混乱，朝着高文和兰斯洛特纠缠得难解难分的地方围拢过来。

而他们两个还在地上扭打，一个人压住另一个，在血和泥里滚动着，没一会另一个人又压到了上面。高文已经不知道自己和兰斯洛特的搏斗还有什么意义，只是机械地反击，兰斯洛特揍他，他就用拳头打回去，兰斯洛特用手肘撞他、用膝盖踢他、用牙齿撕咬他铁的盔甲，他就照样撞、踢、咬回去。他们掐着对方的脖子，瞪视着对方的眼睛，都发出同样毫无意义的吼叫。

如墙般合拢的骑士们勒住马匹，在他们四周围成了一个圈。

“把他们分开。”年轻的王终于下令。

高文被人从地上搀扶起来，他的双腿还在拼命向前踢。另外几名骑士一拥而上，将兰斯洛特按倒在地，他的手臂被扭到背后，两柄剑交叉着压在他的脖颈上，兰斯洛特奋力抬起头，仰望着下马朝这边走来的国王，剑刃在他颈间割出一道血痕。

“兰斯洛特卿，”王说，她的声音毫无感情。“王后的火刑已经执行了。”

兰斯洛特盯着她，眼睛睁得大大的，好像下一秒他就要跳起来扑上去掐死她，将自己一头撞死在压着他脖子的剑上。过了一会，他开始浑身颤抖起来，从胸腔深处发出了绝望的、吐血一样的嚎叫声。

“……呜……呜啊啊啊啊……啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊————————！！！”

他嘶吼着，惨叫着，就好像除此之外他再也说不出任何话语一样。

加雷斯在混战中被打落马背，撞断了脖颈，瘫痪了。高文是在好几天后才得知这件事情的。

“她已经没有生命危险了。”阿尔托莉雅坐在他的床边说，这实在算不上一个好消息。高文右肩包着厚厚的绷带，医生和魔术师们都尽了全力，他的右手还能用，就是使不上力气，不能再拿重物，也不可能再挥剑了。

他沉默了很久。

“兰斯洛特呢？”

在沉默的时间长到显得对王有些无礼的时候，高文终于开口问，他的声音还是哑的，像是被砂纸摩擦过喉咙。

“兰斯洛特卿还被关在地牢里。”阿尔托莉雅回答。“他一直绝食，也试图自杀过几次。我命人加强了地牢的看守，他现在……”王的声音低落下去，“……不可以死。”

当然，高文想。王后是可以为了维护不列颠的律法和国王的威严而烧掉的，但兰斯洛特身后还有布列塔尼、有班王一族和几千个向他宣誓效忠的骑士，还有那么多对亚瑟王心怀不满的诸侯们，他们都虎视眈眈，各怀心思，等着看亚瑟王接下来的处置，兰斯洛特这时候当然不可以死。

然后两个人又都沉默下来。

“……但她是无辜的。”

高文说。也不知道他所说的那个少女指的是谁。

“是的。“

阿尔托莉雅回答。

“我想去看看兰斯洛特。”高文又说。

国王点了点头。

地牢阴冷，却远比高文预想的要干净。兰斯洛特的牢房里面，所有的铁链和栅栏上都裹着棉布，地上铺着厚厚的垫子，除了那个全身都被束缚、蜷缩在地上的囚犯之外，房间当中空无一物。

“昨天他试图用铁链勒死自己，当我们冲进去阻止的时候，他又想勒死我们。”看守的士兵说，他摸着自己脖子上的伤口，心有余悸。“王不允许他自杀，是打算公开审判之后处刑吧？大概还有多久，高文大人？这份活儿可真要命啊。”

高文的右胳膊还吊着，他用左手拍了拍看守的肩膀。“辛苦了。”

他走进牢房，看着躺在地上的男人，兰斯洛特一动不动，高文蹲下身去，掰过他的脸。

兰斯洛特脸上和身上的血污已经被擦拭干净了，长发贴在他深陷下去的脸颊上，他睁着眼睛，瞳孔依然是染血般的暗红色，空虚的视线当中毫无生气。高文接过看守送进来的木碗，解开用来防止兰斯洛特咬舌自尽的口塞，准备给他喂一点水。

他刚刚将口塞从男人嘴里取出来，那个看上去像死了一样的家伙突然就迅速地冲着自己的舌头咬了下去，他咬得极用力，高文感觉到自己的手背和手掌都皮开肉绽，流出血来。他的反应并不比兰斯洛特慢，刚发现不对就立即将整只手塞进了兰斯洛特口中，一直插到他的喉咙。温热的咽喉因为异物的入侵而痉挛干呕着，兰斯洛特那双干涸的暗红色眼睛里面盈满了泪水，他的身体在高文手下颤抖着，被束缚着的身躯笨拙地扭动、抽搐，活像一只被钩子伸进喉咙里吊挂起来的鸭子。

但高文并没有因为兰斯洛特这凄惨的模样而感觉到快意，他的手被咬得很痛，怒气顿时塞满了胸腔。

“兰斯洛特……你这家伙！”

他恶狠狠地将手从兰斯洛特嘴里抽出来，男人顿时倒在地上，呕吐不止，从他嘴角流出来的只有清水一样的胃液。高文一直等到他连胃液也吐不出来了，才揪着兰斯洛特的头发让他仰起头来，将木碗里的水全部给他灌了下去。

兰斯洛特蜷缩成一团猛烈地咳嗽着，高文蹲在他身边，仔细地看着他狼狈、发抖、无法控制自己的身体、因为生理反应而丑态毕露的模样。他想自己应该感觉到痛苦，或者是快意，但这些都没有，就像他被兰斯洛特打碎的肩胛骨感觉不到疼痛一样。异常鲜明的是温度，染在指尖的，兰斯洛特喉咙的温度，柔软的湿润的黏膜，颤抖不已的软肉，兰斯洛特身体里面的温暖和灼热。

这些记忆让他感觉到厌恶。

“给他拿点吃的来。”高文站起来，对看守命令道。“别让他死了。”

兰斯洛特这一次没有再试图自尽或者反抗。

善后很麻烦，主要是宫廷丑闻和圆桌实质性的分裂让地方诸侯们感觉到了亚瑟王的虚弱。他们又开始为兰斯洛特和王后的事情打抱不平了。兰斯洛特当然不能死，但是也绝不能够翻案。现在对于国王来说最好的办法就是维持现状，拖延时间，让高文努力去将圆桌骑士团重建起来。

高文从来没有想过自己的后半生会必须得在政治和文书工作中度过。他不能再上战场了，就算勉强重新用左手拿起剑来，那也没有任何意义。现在的卡美洛需要的是政治外交和休养生息，在诸侯之间妥协周旋，修复曾经由兰斯洛特负责的对欧罗巴大陆的关系，并且在贫瘠的土地上尽可能多种出一点粮食来。贝狄威尔可以为王处理一部分内政，但外交方面就只能托付给高文。他已经被王正式确定为继承人，每天的日程安排比从前忙了十倍不止。

“要修复一度被破坏的关系真难啊。”

在阴冷的地牢里面，高文和兰斯洛特并肩坐在一起。自从发现适当的负罪感有助于阻止兰斯洛特自杀之后，高文就经常向兰斯洛特抱怨，诉说他造成了多少麻烦。囚犯安静地听着，他像是已经习惯了锁链和牢狱，习惯了被囚禁的生活，变得温顺，也不再试图自尽了。在高文没有来的时候，他通常只是坐在地牢的一角，凝视着狭小窗口外面的天空。

“不过，习惯起来倒是比我想象的还要快。从前你能想象吗兰斯洛特，我现在会在做着阿格规文的工作，并且有一点怀念他？”

他看向身边的男人，伸手撩起他瘦削脸颊上垂落的一络头发。

“只有一点。因为如果不是阿格规文的莽撞的话，事情绝不会到今天这一步吧……但我也并不是要将责任归咎于他。我连你、连我自己都无法去恨，又怎么能怨恨他呢？”

兰斯洛特还是没有出声。自从被关起来之后他极少开口，偶尔几次说出来的也都只有支离破碎的单字，高文不太确定他是否还能够正常说话。

他的手指沿着枯瘦的脸颊，慢慢抚摸上兰斯洛特干燥的嘴唇。他的嘴唇还有热度，在反复摩挲当中浸染上高文的手指。温暖、灼热，他身体的热度，身体里面的热度，高文撬开了他的嘴唇，将指尖探进去。

湿润、温热的口腔，在他的指尖玩弄下颤抖着的舌，熟悉的怀念的热度，兰斯洛特的身体里面。高文感觉到裤子变得紧绷。

“兰斯洛特，你已经疯了吗？”他问。

没有回答。

俯下身去的时候，高文注意到了地牢的那扇小窗，这里能够望见的只有一小片黑色与蓝色交替的天空，兰斯洛特也是看不到外面的草地和花朵的，勿论更远的地方。

夏天的花已经开了，明天给他换一个能看到外面的牢房吧。高文想着。

高文开始频繁地访问关着那个囚犯的地牢。

所有人都知道这件事，谁也没有说什么。

“怎么回事！”

高文怒气冲冲地走进地牢，他的脚步飞快，看守们互相对视一眼，小跑着跟上去，却不知道该怎么开口。

“兰斯洛特呢！他到底怎么了？！”

并没有怎样，囚犯还好好地呆在他的牢房里面，蜷缩在地上。只是全身又一次被镣铐、棉绳、口塞和各种各样的束缚具拘束起来，自从他不再反抗和试图自杀以来，高文已经很久没有在他身上用过这些东西了。他的目光横扫过这间新换的牢房——干净、整洁，地面上铺着厚厚的褥子，隔开阴冷的石头，如果不是门窗上面的铁栅栏，和过于缺少家具，这里看上去甚至像是一个家庭里的房间。

高文的视线落在窗户的铁栏上，外面是月夜下的草地，白色的花朵盛开其间。夜色平静又美丽，铁栅栏上涂满了深褐的血迹，扭曲变形，不知道是什么样的力量，将拇指粗细的铁条都拗开了一点。

“是……是兰斯洛特……”看守在高文冰冷的视线下嗫喏着。“他……他好像是，是想要去采外面草地上的花……而且……还……还一直……”

一直喊着——

——的名字。

有什么东西裂开了。

看守们早就悄无声息地退出去了。高文从地上拎起兰斯洛特，长久的囚禁生涯已经让他的身体变得非常轻和瘦。他撕裂了兰斯洛特身上的绳索和剩余的衣服，将赤裸的只戴着铁链的囚徒压在格子窗前，让他凝视着外面的草地，从后面干进去。

每年夏天都会开放在草地上的花朵，依然白皙无暇纯洁娇媚，已经没有人再会去将它采摘，已经没有人再为王和她的骑士们编织花环。兰斯洛特一声不吭，任凭高文在他身上发泄情绪。他干得太狠，血沿着大腿流了下来，高文扭过兰斯洛特的头，喘着气，看着他面无表情的脸。

“兰斯洛特，兰斯洛特，你是真的疯了吗？”

兰斯洛特定定地盯着高文看了好一会，突然笑起来。“是你疯了，高文。”他柔声说，充满怜悯，从锁链里吃力地抬起手来，想要抚摸男人的脸颊。

“闭嘴。”高文说。

他将兰斯洛特扔回牢房里面，重新按照惯常的节奏做起这件事，起初的时候兰斯洛特很安静，躺在厚厚的褥子上，眼望着漆黑的屋顶，像一具玩偶，任凭高文将他翻来覆去地折腾。高文精力充沛地干着他被铁链束缚的枯瘦身体，到了第三回，他将兰斯洛特翻过来摆成侧面的姿势，于是囚徒再一次看见了铁格子窗外在月夜下开放的花朵。

男人的身体突然抖动起来，喉咙里发出低沉的嘶嚎，他在高文身下挣扎，猛烈地闹腾，伸出手想要向窗户爬去，干瘦的手指深深抠进地里，鲜血横流，手背上青筋暴起。高文使劲按住他，用体重压制在他身上，“兰斯洛特！”他恼火地喊男人的名字。回答他的只有野兽似的断断续续的嘶吼，和变得浑浊的暗红色眼睛。

“呜……啊啊……啊……”

兰斯洛特偏过头，一心一意地凝望着那遥远、柔弱的白色花朵，像是要将自己手臂拉伤一般竭尽全力地挣扎着，伸出手去。

“桂妮……薇儿……啊……”

“兰斯洛特！！！”

高文掐着兰斯洛特的脖子将他上半身拎起来，再狠狠地砸到地面上，有一些血迹从男人嘴角溢了出来。他从正面将兰斯洛特钉在地上，膝盖顶住他的胸口，双手掐住兰斯洛特的脖颈，拇指顶着他的下颚让他无法扭过头去，必须直面着高文。那双发红的浑浊眼眸翻了起来，露出满布血丝的大大眼白，兰斯洛特的身体本能地痉挛了几下，挣扎的力度减弱了，却并没有放松。

“兰斯洛特！兰斯洛特！！”

高文咬牙切齿地吼叫着他的名字，仿佛在和这个失去意识的可怜疯子比赛谁更能发狂。

男人的身体又痉挛了几下，然后失去力气，不动了。高文松开手，让他轻飘飘地落下去。温热的液体溅到了他空虚环握的指间，是血吗？如此温暖，一定是爱人的眼泪吧。

爱人啊爱人啊爱人啊，出生在歌谣与传说故事中的爱人啊，你要如何才能在这残酷的真实世界当中活下去呢，逃入心灵深处的渊薮吧。在这里不仅有善良的温柔的纯真的守护的献身的爱，也有恶毒的残忍的污秽的背叛的占有的爱啊。理想碎裂就会令人加倍厌恶，越是深爱越是恨得咬牙切齿，正因为是比什么都珍贵的东西，才想去玷污、伤害和贬低。但是明明已经互相伤害到了这个地步，双手沾满鲜血犯下了无法饶恕的罪行，即使如此，即使如此。

我也仍然深爱着你。

“……不……兰斯洛特……”

高文垂下头，额头压在兰斯洛特胸口，抽泣起来。

“高文……？”

兰斯洛特咳嗽了几声，慢慢睁开眼睛。他伸出手抚上高文湿润的脸，声音低哑，紫水晶的眼瞳里有一丝困惑。“……你哭了吗，高文？”

如果只有在这黑暗的囚牢当中才能随心所欲地表达感情的话，那么就让我把你的、加雷斯的、桂妮薇儿王妃的、王的，所有人的眼泪，都一起流尽了吧。

事情正在一天天变得好起来。圆桌骑士团的重建很顺利，年轻的骑士们在狮子的旗帜下宣誓效忠，要为卡美洛的荣耀奋战至死，没人还记得那件丑闻。随着时间的推移，曾经借着兰斯洛特的名义蠢蠢欲动的诸侯们一个个都安分了，乖顺洁白，就像那些暗流涌动从不曾发生。连莫德雷德也乖乖滚去了王指给她的封地，在那里和撒克逊人浴血奋战，守卫不列颠的边疆。

但是今年仍然没有下雨。

不列颠的第一批移民扬帆启程，前往欧罗巴大陆那天，高文和阿尔托莉雅一同站在多佛海峡的白色悬崖上，目送远去的船帆。

“高文卿，大家过去之后，能够在海峡对面的土地上种出粮食来吗？”

王的语气很轻，像是少女般带着疑问。高文无法回答这个问题，他沉默地站在王的身后。

“神代的结束，究竟只是意味着神秘的消退，还是必须要消灭我们所有人呢？”她仰望着薄暮的天空，疑问道。“是不是只要不列颠的神代遗民还没有死绝，只要我们还没有死去，这片土地上就永远不会有雨水落下，永远种不出粮食来呢？”

“王……”

阿尔托莉雅摇了摇头。高文知道她不是刻意要说给自己听的，她只是真的很孤独，一个人背负着沉重的王国和更加沉重的代价，她只是想要倾诉。

但是他真的不想听。

“去往海峡对面，争夺、开垦土地……一定也会有很多流血冲突，还会再死很多人吧。即使如此，能够满怀对未来的希望，在战斗中骄傲地死去，而不是直到穷途末路，在绝望中疯狂地发泄怨恨，互相砍杀……这也许已经是不列颠的人民们，是这个国家最好的死法了吧。”

她突然转过身来，已经三十多岁面貌依然如少女的王，像一个真正的少女那样对高文眨了眨眼。“我也会死的。那到时候，高文你就是不列颠下一任的王了。对不起，虽然也许是最后一任。”

“没关系。”高文生硬地回答。

他的鼻腔和喉咙都堵得厉害，硬块沉甸甸地压在胸口，朝他的嗓子眼里往下捅。他想吐，想要大喊大叫、捶胸顿足，想挥剑乱砍，随便抓起什么东西使劲往地下砸。

想要放任泪水奔流——

“不列颠会灭亡吗？”王再一次重复，仿佛还抱着一丝希望似的，轻声地问。

“会灭亡的吧。”

“即使所有人都奋战到最后一刻，为这个国家拼上一切，牺牲一切，最后终究也还是会灭亡吗？”

“会灭亡的吧。即使我们已经付出了所有了代价，牺牲了、呜、一切……死了那么多人！失去了那么多……可是最后，不列颠还是会灭亡……会灭亡的……呜呜呜啊……会灭亡的啊！……”

王不懂人心。她只会竭尽全力地去做她认为正确的事情。想要拯救这个国家，如果做不到的话，能够迎来平静的、不那么痛苦的终结也好。仅仅是为了这个目标，她就可以牺牲一切。

她的一切。也是高文的一切。

“我们都牺牲了那么多！我们爱的人、爱我们的人……那么多人都死了！疯了！没有了！……可是、可是只能换来一个结局……还是要结束，还是要灭亡！可我们！我们已经……这就是我的全部！我的一切啊！！……”

在王诧异的目光下，高文崩溃地大叫起来。他在嚎哭，泪水像是奔流的鲜血一样纵横交错，染满男人的脸。他哭得上气不接下气，涕泪横流，嘶喊的声音几不成句。他哭得好像——就好像——阿尔托莉雅想不到合适的比喻，她突然发现自己认识高文二十多年来，从没有看见他哭过。

“即使如此！我会承担一切！和您一样，担负起身为王的一切罪孽！就算迎来的只是毁灭也好！我已经什么都没有了，加雷斯、兰斯洛特、我的兄弟们、不列颠还有您！甚至是我自己！全部、全部都……！我已经……我的一切、啊！……”

“……值得吗？”

少女清丽的脸颊上浮现出一丝迷茫。她喃喃自语，仿佛是代替高文朝着虚空发问。而高文跪倒在她身边，已经泣不成声。男人抱着头，尽情地嚎哭着，将脸埋进毛茸茸的披风里，在上面涂满了鼻涕和眼泪。

谁也不能回答他们的问题。于是亚瑟王再一次将目光转向大海的远方。夕阳已经落下去了，黑夜的影子爬上辽阔的波涛，和环抱着他们的山崖。

END.


End file.
